Among the Stars
by WaveMoonstone
Summary: D is tired of the monotonous life he's been living for the last millennial and on a whim boards an old noble starship. But what will he do once the dhampire realizes he's been thrown into a whole different world, and one with the Hellsing organization. Vampire Hunter D/Alucard
1. Chapter 1

I feel obligated as a amateur writer to say I (obviously) don't own anything. Also, I LIVE off of reviews. Please, I'm begging. This chapter is very short as it's the first and is like an introduction.

* * *

D was tired and bored of his monotonous existence. Hunting nobles for many would be exciting and scary, but after a couple thousand years, it offered no more adventure than chopping wood. He had enough money to buy any weapons and trinkets he wanted, but he never had strong desires for material items and so a great deal of his wealth was untouched.

The nobility were obnoxious at best and violently malicious at the worst, and humans were no better. They wanted nothing to do with him short of sticking his head on a pike.

This world offered nothing else for him. The nobility were finally becoming eradicated and humans were filling the world to the brim. Small villages had grown three-fold in the last two hundred years, and the corners of the map were filling in. Nature shrunk as towns expanded and that left D with more and more interactions with humans, humans who did not appreciate seeing a live dunpeal.

So when he found the rocketship in abandoned ruins of a noble castle, he didn't simply roll his eyes and move on as he would have merely a hundred years ago.

But now, he was lost in thought as he stared up at the ship's delicate metal spires, wrought over the ship in an old fashioned style that mimicked the romantic period.

He has little to no information about where this ship would take him. The noble Carmilla mentioned something about a place among the stars where vampires and humans lived in harmony. What a ridiculous thought! Vampires and humans could live together as peacefully as wolves and sheep could.

But that one noble and his human lover –Charlotte?- had seemed to think so. But the woman was dead and the noble had left the planet with her body in a rocketship, so was he even alive? The ship seemed to fly away, but had it gotten out of the atmosphere only for the engine to die leaving the man to slowly starve and die after his lover? Or had he arrived at the sanctuary in the stars only to find to be not at all what it seemed, but a place in the middle of race wars between the two races? Maybe the noble would arrive there to find all life had died out long ago and nothing left but dust and bones?

Whatever had actually happened would never be found out; all that was left were hypothetical situations and educated guesses. What would happen if he left on the rocketship? It was infuriating that he would not know unless he committed to the action of leaving. Excitement gnawed at his insides; his curiosity and sense of adventure had never been so alit. He already knew what was going to happen on this planet for next 10,000 years; the humans would continue to fight the remaining nobility until there was no more, start wars, expand towns. But he could not do more than vaguely guess as to what was at the other end of the rocketship. And that sent trails of excitement shooting from his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

The dunpeal opened the door to the rocketship; inside was carpeted and benches that were covered in deep red velvet circled around the main space inside. Pressed into the inside wall of the craft was a screen that was dark.

He touched the screen. It glowed suddenly as the monitor turned on.

'Initiate startup sequence?' a distinctly robotic female voiced the line as it appeared on the screen.

His throat was suddenly dry. He could leave right now and be gone. No one would miss him, or even notice he was gone. D had no lovers, no friends, no acquaintances; no one alive even knew his name. His initial.

All it took was a gamble. A risk.

Before he has time to think any further, he slammed shut the doors to the ship and hit the enter button on an ancient keyboard thick with dust underneath the bright white screen.

'Startup sequencing, all engines engaged. Destination targeted,' the female voice scripted out the words as they appeared on the screen.

The engines whined loudly and let off a high-pitched shriek. Was that supposed to happen? Either way the ship had slowly lifted off the ground and seemed to slowly drag itself into the air. His heart was pounding; it felt like any second now the machine would stop and he would be plummeted back to the ground.

But it didn't stop, and the higher they got, the faster the ship went until it was hurtling through space.

'We have reached an altitude of 99 km. The ship is now moving towards the set destination,' the voice called out. Maybe this was a horrible idea, but it was a magnificent view up here even through the one small, fogged window the ship possessed.

Time passed slowly in the capsule of a ship. Outside the window was dark with stars shining everywhere but there didn't appear to be any distant planets, just stars.

'We are now descending.' Descending to where? D could not see anything but stars out the ship's tiny window.

He could feel the ship tilting now, plummeting at high speeds towards the destination. The window of the ship was rendered useless as it was tilted away from wherever the ship was preset to go. He could only wait.

The ship lurched to the side; the first uncomfortable movement in what had been so far a rather smooth journey. After the first lurch, more followed getting progressively more violent until D was being thrown around like he was a toy in the hands of an angry toddler.

The constant high-pitched shriek from the engines grew louder, almost unbearable loud. At least it wasn't going silent; the noise as horrible as it was reassured him that the engines were functioning somewhat.

He tried to brace himself inside a small alcove of the ship, but it was in vain as his muscles were useless against the force of gravity, and once again was sent flying around the small cabin. His head hit wall hard and suddenly he was knocked immediately unconscious.

D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D

'We have now arrived at the terminating destination,' a broken female voice proclaimed eerily from what was left of the ship. Pieces of metal and technology scattered the ground, and a slightly larger chunk than the others was where D was waking.

The sky was dark and full of bright stars and a luminous moon, not unlike his own planet, but the constellations were different. He sat up and looked at his surroundings ignoring the sharp pain that was coursing through his whole body. His head felt like someone was repeatedly hitting it with a blunt hammer; definitely it was the pain left over from the blow to his head.

Around him was dark grass with wild plants and to his left in the distance he could see what appeared to be a forest.

He struggled to stand; no matter how dire his physical condition was, he didn't want to meet the local population until he knew he could protect himself incase of attack. And crashing into the earth in a rocketship was too conspicuous and people were bound to investigate. So once he got his footing he limped towards the shelter of the forest, desperate to be somewhere he could quickly recover.

D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+DD+D+D+DD+D

"Sir Integra Fairbook Windgates Hellsing," said a male voice through the phone, "a unknown object has landed in the middle of the Forest of Dean. We think it came from out of our galaxy."

Pulling a tired hand through her long blonde hair, Integra sat in her office puffing on a fag listening to some important government official.

"We've already sent out Special Ops and MI's but we are unsure of whether our men will be able to handle it. We'd like you to send an agent down there immediately in case we aren't dealing with something human," the male voice dragged on.

Taking one last, long, relaxing puff of good quality tobacco, the blonde barked,

"I'll send my best agent." Damn these government officials, they would never get anything done without Hellsing coddling them. If any investigation even slightly pointed to the occult, Hellsing was called. But they never could refuse and take the chance that there were inhuman forces at work no matter how small the chance was.

"Great," said the male voice with obvious relief, "I'll fax you the coordinates."

Integra hung up the phone with a sigh and called Walter,

"Find Alucard and tell him to come see me immediately.

D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D

The night was beautiful; the moon glowed brightly and the stars shone in the sky like pricks of light. The crash sight was already swarming with government agents when he got there, men in suits were picking at the scraps of metal lying on the ground, taking samples of the soil, or talking on their ear pieces.

A nervous looking man in the uniform suit approached him a folder, obviously unnerved by his smile.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" Alucard said more than asked, still smiling at the uncomfortable man, who shifted on his feet.

"I'm here to debrief you about the situation," squeaked the official, nervously grabbing at the folder.

"The head of operations wants you to see if there's any evidence of anything occult or inhuman." Alucard would have been more offended by the fact the head of this operation didn't speak with him directly but he would also have more freedom this way. Like the freedom of not listening to his debriefing because the nervous agent would not reprimand him.

Right now the agent was rattling about something or another, only pausing with wide eyes when Alucard's smile got increasingly predatory.

Once the man had quieted, Alucard took his leave and strolled towards the biggest chunk of metal scattered across the field. He wasn't expecting to find anything special, but as he came closer an unidentified scent. It smelled similar to a vampire with a few differences.

The scent was sweeter than the bitter smell of a vampire, but too dark to be human. On one of the pieces of metal was a small amount of darkening blood. Alucard smeared some on his finger and brought it closer to his nose, resisting the pull to lick it.

The scent left a trail across the grassy area and into a dark forest on his left. Whatever the blood belonged to would be found shortly.

D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D+D

D stumbled through the forest without knowing where he was going. Panting, he stopped for a second, running a hand through his long loosely curled hair and finding a bit of drying blood along the edge of his scalp. When he hit his head, his scalp must have gotten cut.

His body was aching; he didn't know how much longer he could keep walking before he collapsed. But there were no caves around and he could not collapse somewhere the sun would shine. Normally D could stand sunlight, but right now he could not afford to be any weaker than he was. He didn't know where he was and he needed a quick recovery.

After awhile, the dunpeal noticed slight noises and small cracklings of leaves and bramble behind him. He could not be sure, but there was a chance someone was following him.

The noises continued as he pushed his body harder; D had not energy to turn and fight whatever was gaining on him, fleeing was his only option. And someone was following him, he was sure now. For a few moments the wind had blew the scent of a male vampire from behind him, only to continue blowing his scent toward the other.

If the person was indeed a vampire, hiding was no option because they could just follow his scent.

The forest was dark because the large trees had grown too close and the moon could not shine though the canopy. Soft grey mosses coated the tree bark and leafy ferns covered the forest floor where there were no trees; somewhere in the background he could hear the bubbling of a small stream. If he weren't running from his pursuer, he would like to enjoy the sights of this forest.

From behind he could hear the kind of laughter that comes from a mad man, and as soon as he tried to run even faster, something pinned him to tree, his left check bled slightly as it was scratched on the hard bark.

And just as suddenly D was hoisted up by the vampire and turned around so his back was to the tree and his wrists were held together over his head by a cool hand covered in white gloves. His pursuer had whitish skin and red eyes that glowed from behind strands of raven black hair. The man also had a predatory smile stretched across the planes of his handsome face and a mouthful of long, jagged teeth.

"Look what we have here," the man said, smile growing larger and the man wrapped his extra hand around the dunpeal's throat, threateningly massaging the underside of his chin with his thumb.

D was livid; what was this man's purpose? If he wasn't as injured as he was, there was be no way this stranger would be getting away with threatening him.

Red eyes glowed down at him from between dark lashes, trying to make sense of this not-vampire not-human type being.

"I can't decide whether to kill you or not, but I'm going to take you to my master," said the threatening vampire in the red coat. Before D could react, the red stranger brought up that gloved fist and slammed it into his temple.

He was knocked out immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm apologizing in advance for my awkward syntax and organization in general. Also I was not intending this much time to pass before updating, procrastination sucks. On a sidenote I just started using Pandora and I am hardcore addicted to the Lana Del Rey and Enya stations. Hope you enjoy, reviews are read and reread and cherished forever!

* * *

"My Master," said the man wearing a violent shade red, kneeling in front of a desk seating a harsh-looking woman dressed in a suit. A silver engraved nameplate sitting opposite a formidable stack of papers read, 'Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing.' Looking to the tall man bowed over to her, she took deep breath in through a fat cigar and slowly exhaled, leaving the smoke to ascend the tall ceiling in lazy spirals.

"Did you retrieve the object?" The lady flicked the ashy end of the fag into an expensive ashtray and crossed her fingers in front of her, elbows on the desk.

" He's unconscious and locked in my coffin currently," the vampire coolly replied still kneeling on the polished marble floor.

The woman shifted in slight alarm.

"'_He's?' _Also Alucard, we did get funding from the parliament to buy those currently unused cells below the estate, there is no reason you need to lock anyone in your coffin. Especially if the government has interest in them!" the woman huffed angrily, rubbing at her temples.

"He could not be contained by cells made for human war criminals," said the vampire with dangerously bright eyes.

"I know he's not a full blooded vampire but he isn't human either. He has the tough body of a vampire but still smells human, in all my years I've never encountered one like him," confessed Alucard.

Integra scowled sharply casting lines on her young face, giving her cigar some much needed attention before replying,

"I'll contact the military after he wakes up and we question him. Hellsing needs to know why intergalactic creatures are showing up and military will only fail to get questions answered and proceed to stick him in a lab to become a scientist's pet monkey. When he wakes up, bring me to him immediately."

"Yes, Master," the dark creature crooned, smiling widely.

* * *

It was pitch black when D awoke; the kind of suffocating darkness that makes one feel like a trapped animal. The air smelled cold and damp like an empty cellar in the middle of winter. Thoughts were flying through D's head as he lifted his hands up and hit a barrier in the darkness that prevented him from moving more than six inches in any particular direction. The vampire had somehow caged him while he was unconscious, and it was steadily turning him into a nervous wreck. Every second, the barriers loomed in his mind out of the dark and edged closer and closer until he could hardly breathe.

D knew he was pretty absurd- a dhampir afraid of the dark? It was ridiculous and almost laughable like a fish afraid of water or a bird afraid of heights. But in truth he had always resented the dark just like he resented his life. He had always wanted to feel included, he wanted to be wanted, but humans and vampires shunned him alike. Humans were afraid of him with the wrongs and crimes the Noble's committed still fresh in their minds, and he never belonged with vampires. The small population of surviving Noble's shunned him as being too human and sympathetic towards mortals.

Just as he thought his mind would break from the suffocation of the dark and his own thoughts light footsteps could be heard coming closer. It was still for a moment and then with a huge bang the lid to the small coffin D had been laying in slid off and onto the cold stone floor. The dunpeal hissed as the light from whatever basement he assumed he was in came from a rickety looking wooden table in the form of a small wax lamp. Even though it was not bright, the sudden light was a huge change from the deadening blackness he had been in earlier.

Illuminated by the flickering glow of the wax lamp, stood his captor and a shorter, bustier female. The shadows were long and went trailing about the room, obscuring the darkened edges of the stone room from view. Crimson eyes smoldered out from the dark line of his silhouette and contrasted starkly with huge glowing blue eyes from his curvy companion.

D slowly slid up to a sitting position and didn't move, glaring back into those intimidating red orbs with out blinking. The man smiled widely showing large predatory teeth, reminding D of the fact that the man wasn't just another human.

"Police girl, go get Integra. She wants to see the boy," the male vampire said smoothly. The fidgeting girl nodded fast twice, and walked swiftly out of sight. The remaining male stayed perfectly still, eyes aggressively staring down the dunpeal. The two were locked in a stalemate for only a few minutes when a door in the background opened loudly with a clang and the blonde vampire returned with a human.

How interesting. Why would a human choose to live with vampire? How would they ever get along one being the other's prey?

Even more surprising was the air of dominance and confidence surrounding the human woman as she strutted into the dungeon. Out of the two vampires it was obvious that she was the one in charge.

She had long blonde hair and blue eyes partially obscured by circular glasses and was an imposing figure in a dark green dress suit. She looked down at D who was still sitting up unmoving in the coffin and thoroughly scrutinized him for a few seconds before beginning to question him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Integra asked the unfamiliar male vampire with raven black hair and a white complexion, not unlike Alucard. It shifted uncomfortably before answering in a rich baritone voice,

"My name is D and I have no one purpose here."

Keeping steady eyes contact between them Integra continued her interrogation,

"Where did you come from and why would you come if you have no purpose here?"

"I come from a planet very far away from this, in a different galaxy, and I left on a whim," D said monotonously giving the blonde enough information to satisfy her but not enough to give her more than vague ideas.

This time it was the tall raven-haired man lurking in the shadows, who asked in a deep voice, "What are you? You seem like a vampire yet you are not."

"I am a dhampir, half human and half vampire," D said after a pause, hoping he sounded more confident then he felt. At that statement the women, both the human and the vampire, looked visibly shocked while the male simply leered in a way that resembled a wild animal looking down upon new found prey. D had to stop himself from cringing. The blonde human, D assumed this was the mad vampire's master, recovered quickly to continue staring him down intimidating.

"Do you harbor any hatred or malicious intent towards the people of this world?" Integra questioned harshly.

"No," D said annoyed at this ridiculous situation thinking it would almost have been better if he never came here. Almost.

"Hn. If you don't want to be killed you will not hurt or threaten anyone and do what I tell you too. The government of our world is going insane now that they've had evidence of life outside of this planet delivered to them and if they perceive you as a threat they will not hesitate to kill you. I am the head of the Hellsing organization that specializes in the hunting and killing of vampires and ghouls, and if I get the slightest hint that you are a threat to society I will not hesitate to dispose of you, personally. Understand?" the blonde woman spit out harshly, staring D straight in the eye.

"I have no intentions of harming anyone unless need be. Like your organization, in my own world I am a vampire hunter," D stated slowly trying to seem as unimposing as possible.

The woman paused for a second, then replied, "Good then. My name is Integra Hellsing and these vampires, Alucard and Seras Victoria, also belong to the Hellsing organization." Next she addressed the male quickly, "Take him to the WC to get clean and feed him whatever he eats. No shenanigans. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." The red eyed figure laughed loudly and replied,

"Yes, master."


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, finally another chapter. This has definitely taken a lot longer than planned but I'm determined to finish this story if not any of my others. I'm not sure how long it's going to be or where it's going to end, but whatever, it'll get somewhere.

* * *

The WC was a blindingly white room tiled from floor to ceiling. Multiple sinks and stalls lined the main area nearest to the door and a smaller room with six showerheads and drains in the floor was at the end. The vampire, Alucard, lead him into the shower area and stood blocking the doorway to the main bathroom.

The crimson eyed man smiled at him menacingly and said in a dark voice, "Strip."

D unlaced his boots, took off his cape and leathers, and placed them on a paneled plastic bench hanging out of the wall, and proceeded to step out of his braie until he was completely naked.

Alucard smirked wider and let his eyes wander down D's bare figure for a moment while D shifted uncomfortably. He felt vulnerable and without the protection of his armour and cloak, and without clothes D knew he was thin and boney from a diet consisting of synthesized blood tablets.

The dunpeal wearily took a bar of soap Alucard handed him and turned on the spray. Although being naked in front of another was uncomfortable, it felt great to get a shower; the last time he had showered he was on a whole different world and it seemed like ages ago.

D worked the soap through his hair, untangling it with his fingers, and washed it carefully and then started washing his body. When he was sure he had rinsed off every last sud, he turned off the spray and then Alucard stepped forward too close for comfort with a fluffy white towel.

"Hold still," said the mischievously smiling vampire who started laughing at D who shied away from him and stood closer to the back wall. Alucard wrapped the towel around D's shoulders and started rubbing him dry. D tried to take the towel to save himself the awkwardness of being dried, but Alucard had only evaded him or swatted his hands away. D swore the vampire lingered drying his crotch unnecessarily long, but did not want to do anything that would get him in immediate trouble with the locals and Alucard's 'master.'

Eventually the red-eyed fright pulled away and directed D back towards the bench that now held a clean pair of leather pants, a coarse dark blue shirt, and underwear that laid next to his calf-high boots which was the only article of his own clothing that remained. His clothes had been taken somewhere, hopefully to be cleaned, but where he didn't know. Although he hadn't faced Alucard the whole time he had showered, he felt his stare burning into his back, and bum, the entire time and was sure he hadn't moved.

He slowly dressed into the fitted pants and slightly too loose shirt and buckled his boots and was mulling over his situation in his head when Alucard interrupted.

"Come, I have to feed you now."

Alucard grasped his elbow and lead him through the large and elaborate manor covered in expensive patterned wallpaper, thick dyed rugs, and the occasional painting. At first D tried to keep track of which way he was led through the winding hallways spotted with mahogany doors, but eventually he lost track of rights and lefts in the never-ending trek of hallway.

Alucard stopped suddenly that D momentarily lost his balance and bumped into the vampire before being stilled. They had stopped at a pair of double mahogany doors that did not seem much different than the rest. Alucard let him through the doors into a small dining area with a dark wood table and matching chairs, a luxuriously plush red carpet and a small metal fridge in the corner.

"Sit," Alucard commanded the dhampir, and smoothly glided his way over to the fridge and pulled out dark red packets that couldn't be anything but blood.

D froze as his nose honed in on the sweet smell of human blood even though it's plastic container, it takes a second to force himself to calm down and sit stiffly in a heavy chair at the very end of the large table.

Alucard walked over with two blood packs and sat quickly in the chair next to D, turning to face him.

"You drink blood, don't you?" Alucard questioned.

D was trying, and failing, to stay calm in his seat, as he could smell the blood right next to him. His eyes dilated leaving mostly pupil visible and his deep breathing turned to shallow pants. After sitting for a few seconds waiting for the words to register in his brain, D nodded quickly.

Alucard cut open the packet for him with a sharp fingernail, and handed it to D who greedily gulped it down. It had been so long, lifetimes since D had real human blood instead of the bland synthetic blood that was difficult to stomach and never filled him completely. But this was heavenly, the tangy blood coating his throat as he slurped the last few mouthfuls from the first empty packet and licked his lips for whatever sticky drops had escaped from his mouth. His hunger started to ebb, and as he slowly drank the remains of the second packet, he could not help but notice Alucard was once again staring at him.

He would not be unnerved except for those intense red eyes burning holes into his soul, never blinking or pausing, like a demonic statue had sprung to life except for the occasional toothy grin or threatening gesture moving across pale, sculpted face, completed with a smoldering pair of rubies as eyes.

"What am I doing here?" D finally says to break the long silence that was hovering around the tense atmosphere of the dining room.

"Why the blood and the clothes, I am your prisoner. Also, what kind of vampire hunter's employee vampires?" He added, turning his head to look at Alucard's stony face.

"I think my master is hoping to come to an agreement of sorts… Having another vampire to fight would mean a good increase in power against Hellsing's enemies," Alucard started, knitting his strong fingers together on top of the table.

"Hellsing was started by a man who went to insane lengths to kill vampires, even by enslaving other 'pet' vampires to help with the fight. I never believed it was possible that some loony could capture a vampire and control it until it happened to me. The only real relevant part is that they tell you who to kill, you go kill them, get your bagged blood, and get to live in a mansion you know won't be stormed by angry mobs with pitchforks," Alucard said back, staring at me with a smirk tugging at his lips.

The dhampir was silent for lack of a better word, quietly thinking away. He did not want to be stuck here and had every intention of trying to break out the moment Alucard took his eyes off him. He couldn't try anything with the Alucard there because the vampire was too strong and had already out run him once. But the second Alucard left him alone he was going for the nearest window or door and, hopefully, he wouldn't run into any guards or other vampires.

"What is a free vampire doing killing his own kind? Or half his kind," Alucard asked D, leaning closer.

D shifted uncomfortably, taking a moment to think about how to answer.

"I don't like killing, not even to eat. It is not a necessity- in my world we have synthetic blood that comes in tablets so there is no need to injure humans to feed. Why do you have bagged blood? Do people donate it to Hellsing?" D asked back, thinking how odd it was that humans would willingly donate their blood to monsters like them, but he knew Hellsing, an organization to protect humans, would not collect the blood through any sort of nefarious means to feed their pet monsters.

"The humans donate their blood to the National Health System, and for their knowledge, goes to sick people in need of blood transfusions and plasma- but what they don't know is that the government sends a very small portion of blood per month to Hellsing to feed us, Seras and I. Most people don't know vampires exist and the government wants to keep it that way to avoid massive panic. Hellsing disposes of any supernatural threats to the human population quickly and efficiently, and keeps the citizens from knowing about our existence," Alucard stated and gently took the empty blood packet from D's hands and threw it in a bin next to the mini-fridge.

"Come," Alucard said, pulling D out of his chair and across the room by his slim wrist. "I'm going to lock you in my coffin again until my Master knows what to do with you."

The dhampir shuttered on the inside. His escape plans would have to wait unless he found an opening on the way to that dark, basement-like room, which he doubted. Alucard was too perceptive and crafty to give D a potential opportunity to escape. So he trailed behind Alucard back to the coffin room.

Alucard kicked open the coffin lid and gestured for him to get inside, and D did so reluctantly, lowering himself on top of the too-thinly padded red velvet that covered the bottom and taking one last look outside before the coffin was slammed shut. D could hear the rattling of numerous chains that must be preventing him from opening the lid or escape by sheer force. He was in for a long period of nothingness.

* * *

Now that you're read, review! Review, review, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. So this chapter has just been sitting in my hard drive for about a month now, but I wasn't sure that I liked the way the plot was going so I decided to hold on to it for a bit. It took a lot longer than a bit to post this though, sorry guys. Hope you enjoy. Read & Review.

* * *

It was just when D woke up that he realized he fell asleep. He had been waiting and waiting trapped inside the coffin for too long- again. The chains wrapped around his coffin were rattling and he could hear people surrounding him outside, breathing and shuffling their feet. A thump later and the lid of the coffin was pried open and he could see the Hellsing woman standing in the dim light with ten men who gave off the smell of humans.

She looked down at D with scowling blue eyes, "Come, we have much to discuss."

D stepped out of the coffin and stood warily, the human guards were clearly uncomfortable around him and clenched their guns at any little movement he made. The group slowly made it's way up into the main part of the headquarters, Integra taking the lead with D following her, along with her human men surrounding him. Eventually they reached a larger room with a huge desk holding the weight of large stacks of paperwork and a dirty ashtray. Integra made her way to the desk, sat down on the carved, throne-like chair and pulled out a large cigarette to puff on. D didn't notice Alucard until the vampire smiled sardonically from the back corner of the regal room and waved.

"Well. Hellsing doesn't find a lot of friendly half vampires falling from the sky too often so I can't say we know exactly what we should do with you," said Integra, taking another puff of her cigarette.

"We cannot have any sort of blood sucking creature running amok around England, so letting you free will not be an option. But I know that Hellsing always needs more capable soldiers to fight whatever threatens the people of this great nation, so I'll be willing to let you stay with Hellsing and be useful. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept," D stated solemnly, but with no intentions of actually staying long enough to become Hellsing's new pet. If Alucard weren't here right now he could easily jump from one of the great windows near the desk that overlooked the lawn and gardens.

"A good choice," Integra said while she took one last drag from her cigarette and crushed it into the ashtray.

"Alucard will oversee most of your training and personal needs, and ask Walter here if you have any questions," the blonde gestured to an aging gentleman, probably a servant or butler.

Walter then started to lead him to the room with many blood packets surrounded by the guard of soldiers. Even though he had said yes to being in her army, Hellsing still didn't trust him a bit. With good reason, he guessed. He had every intention of turning tail. No matter what Hellsing thought, he wasn't a giant menace to society- he hadn't killed an innocent in many centuries and stayed strictly on a diet of blood tablets even though he easily could have slaughtered and drunk their blood, and he wasn't about to start now.

Walter and the guards escorted him across the many hallways and corridors Hellsing contained until D say his opening in the form of a medium sized window that overlooked the green grass from about four stories up. It was perfect.

D elbowed one of the guards out of the way and took off sprinting towards the window, where he launched himself at it, breaking the glass into a million pieces but successfully getting out of the building. He fell hard, but he was uninjured and sprinted faster towards the forest surrounding the mansion.

* * *

Integra was full of fire and rage, smoke streamed everywhere and she screamed as loud as a thirty-year-old chain smoker could,

"ALUCARD!"

"Yes, Master," Alucard appeared, bowing for effect.

"GET ME THAT VAMPIRE!" Hellsing howled. That vampire ran away from under their very noses! Now it was running to the nearest town to slash threats and wreak havoc on Britain!

"Dead or alive! This is an order! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? GO!" finished Integra angrily, taking the longest drag she had in while.

Alucard bowed and simply disappeared with a bow.

* * *

It took D what he thought to be an hour to reach the first town. It was small but populated with people riding in machines instead of mechanical horses, but other wise it wasn't that different from what he was used to. He was looking somewhere to get the blood bags Alucard told him about and that led him to the local hospital. It was the only place he thought that sick people would go in order to get the transfusions, but he still was unsure about how to sneak in.

Walking through a neighborhood of small houses, he grabbed a mostly dry trench coat off a drying line in a small green yard and wrapped it around himself. It would be a dead giveaway to be walking around in the clothes he had gotten at Hellsing mansion.

The town was very rural with small houses and big yards sprawled across gentle hills. The hospital was a grey building a few stories tall with different wings and with the people coming in or out the glass doors. D would have waited until nighttime but he knew he didn't have long before Alucard caught up with him and killed him or dragged him back to Hellsing. D looked inside and didn't see much beside busy looking nurses reading clipboards or ferrying around people in wheel chairs, so he pushed through the glass doors and smelled the cautiously, trying to differentiate between the bagged blood, humans, and smell of sickness and harsh cleaners.

D walked around the hospital like he knew where he was going, trying to contain the nervousness and anxiety he thought was spilling over his charade, fully prepared to ask about where his very sick dear Aunt's room was. Eventually he found the thoroughly sanitized supply room that contained everything a hospital could ever need, including a refrigerator with all kinds of blood.

The dunpeal looked around for something to put the blood in, and spotted a half-filled duffel bag, emptied it, and placed as many bags of blood as he could fit. He left the backroom just as a nurse rounded a corner and smiled at him sweetly before rushing off to see her next patient.

D could not believe he just got away with this as he strode out the glass doors of the hospital. He walked as swiftly as he could without drawing undo attention to himself until he drew towards the edge of the small town where he started sprinting, to somewhere.


End file.
